My Own Version of Vanished!
by Ftlouie24hollis
Summary: Just when Reed though everything will be alright after her horrific vacation, she faces another mystery that not only threatens her life, but also of everyone she ever loved and cared for. She will see Easton in a new light as she faces a new challenge.


**Hey guys! I wanted to write my own version of Vanished after I read the ah-mazing scandal so here it is! It's kinda short cause it's just the **

**first chapter. I'll make the next one's longer! I hope you like it! Please review after reading!**

**And I don't own anything! All by the Kate Brian.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WE HAVE NOELLE LANGE. IF YOU GO TO THE POLICE, SHE DIES. IF YOU GO TO HER FAMILY, SHE DIES. IF YOU GO TO THE HEADMASTER, SHE DIES. YOU WILL FOLLOW OUR EVERY INSTRUCTION TO THE LETTER, OR SHE WILL DIE. THE GAME IS ON, REED BRENNAN. THE PRIZE? NOELLE'S LIFE.**_

I felt my whole self succumb to fear. I forgot about everything. I forgot that Josh was here with me in the room. I forgot that I was seating in a

very uncomfortable position. I forgot that it is 2 in the morning. I forgot that a Kate Spade bag's contents were strewn on my floor. I forgot that I

was at Easton. I forgot about all the crap that happened to my life when I was here. I even forgot to breath. But I am sure, very sure, that I will

never forget the words that I am right now still staring at. My tears continue to flow but I cannot seem to even feel them wash down on the floor.

I am very brave. After everything that I have been through, I shouldn't even be afraid of anything. But this time it isn't all about me. It's about the

friend whom I had the most experience with. Whom I had a roller coaster ride of emotions, yet who still fought for me. Who believed in me?

But somehow I feel like it is all still pointing at me. Why do I feel like it is entirely my fault? All Noelle wanted was to graduate and finally go to

college where she belongs. But now she might not even have a chance to just live. All because of me. All because I'm here. All because I included

in her in whatever I do. All because of me. Of me. Of me, freaking Reed Brennan.

"Reed, stop it. It's not your fault. Your killing yourself. Breath. Please." Josh said as he stared right down at me. He's shaking me so hard, yet I only

realized it when he spoke. I hadn't even realized that I said my self pity aloud.

I looked up and stared at Josh Hollis, the love of my life. Will he also be someday in danger because me? Isn't he even in danger already? All

because he is associated with me. Because I am such a fearless leader that I don't even pay attention to warnings. But now even I am afraid of

my self. Yeah, fearless I am, indeed.

I gave out a laugh that sounded like some chipmunk because I was choking out of breath..

"Now I'm going crazy." I said out loud.

"Reed, could you just breath before you think of anything? Please. Your killing me too if your like that. Please, please, please." Josh said, his voice

desperate.

He's hugging me now. Hugging me in a way that there is still enough space for me to breath. I didn't have enough working brain cells to figure out

how he did that.

I broke down then. Because of everything. I shed every tear that I haven't released since St. Barths. All the anxieties and fear is now washing

down on me. Because Noelle is missing and in deeper trouble than she's ever been.

"I wish I was the one taken. Not Noelle." I said aloud after crying for what seemed like hours. With Josh just holding me in his arms. He didn't even

ask any questions. He knew that this was not the right time. I was surprised that the whole dorm wasn't woken up by the time I finished bawling

my head of. I just can't take the weight of everything anymore.

"Reed, blaming yourself will not bring her back. So please calm down then we'll talk about it." Josh said as he helped me get up from the floor to

my bed. He looks so worried that I instantly snapped back to reality. He has been through so much this week already, with Graham and his falling

out with Ivy and here I am acting like crazy. I should get a grip. For him and for Noelle who needs me right now. I cannot help her with me acting

like this.

"I'm sorry." I said in a more normal tone. We're now both sitting on the bed, with Josh's arm around me. If he wasn't here for me, I don't know

what I would have done.

I realized that I was still clutching my iPhone and when Josh noticed me looking at it, he grabbed it and put it on my desk.

"Okay. Now, look at me, Reed. Tell me what the hell is happening. Was that text a joke or something? Because if it was, it certainly isn't a funny

one." Josh said, looking at me intently with his green eyes. From his expression, I know that he knows that that wasn't a joke. After all that

happened, anything is possible.

"It is not a joke, Josh." I said, still looking at him.

After my breakdown, I can now finally think straight. And now I'm hating myself because of involving Josh in this. If I didn't cry, if I was just able to

laugh at that stupid text then let him go, he would have believed me and he wouldn't be in this mess that I have created.

"So if it isn't, what is this all about, Reed? You come back from St. Barths nearly escaping death and now here is another threat? And of Noelle?"

Josh said. He looks so exhausted that I wanted to cry again. He shouldn't be in my troubles again. He's had enough with me. And I can't possibly

tell him about the Billing Literary Society.

"Josh, actu—" I was about to backtrack and tell him that I was just messing with him but he cut me off.

"Reed, don't even try lying to me. I've known you long enough to know that you would try to get me out of this. But no Reed, I'm not leaving you

with this alone. Not again." Josh said, looking at me dead in the eye. He said it with so much intensity that I was taken off guard for a moment

before his words sunk in.

And THAT made my eyes fill with tears again. _Why can't I stop crying? And why can't Josh be safe with me?_

"But—" I started but he cut me off again.

"No but's, Reed. Now tell me." Josh said, his face softening as if awaiting for my breakdown again.

So I did. I told him everything. I know that I can trust him and there's no point on trying to tell him out of this.

At least until we were interrupted by someone who threw open my door with a bang.

"Now what?" I heard Josh murmur beside me before everything became a blur.

_Why can't my life ever be simple?_

**

* * *

That was it! I hope you guys liked it! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible! Please tell me what you thought about it! Review! And **

**who do you think disrupted Reed and Josh? Who do you think kidnapped Noelle? Review, review, review!**


End file.
